


Strictly Bilbo

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of cute fluffy one shots dealing with Bilbo Baggins and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back all with another new story. This is going to a be a set of one shots and drabbles concerning your favorite hobbit and mine. Bilbo Baggins. I'm going to go through his whole life. From birth to his leaving from the Grey Havens at the end of The Lord of the Rings. This is for the Bilbo Challenge on The Hobbit Fanfiction Challenge Community. And please feel free to send me prompts of what you want to see.
> 
> First Prompt Gandalf's Fireworks

Bilbo could remember even to this day his first experience with Gandalf's wonderful fireworks. He had a young lad about the human equivilant of four or five. And his mother had taken him to a party held by The Great Took himself.

"Now you must behave yourself today Bilbo," Belladonna reminded her young son. "You don't want to make a bad impression upon your family."

Bilbo looked up at her in shock. He never made a bad first impression. So he was a little rambunctious. Especially when he and his Brandybuck and Took cousins met up. And what little boy didn't like to play adventurer.

"I'll be good mama," said Bilbo. "I pwomise."

Belladonna nodded. She had heard this thing numerous times from Bilbo since he had learned to walk. She actually looked on the times before that as the good times. When she knew her young one wasn't getting into mischief with his cousins.

"Make sure that you do," was the curt reply.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bilbo raced off after saying the proper hellos and what have you to find his cousins. And find them he did. He found them all hunkered around Gandalf's cart of fireworks.

"What are you guys doing?" curious young Bilbo asked walking over to the them.

These weren't the cousins he usually sought out to play with. These where older cousins. Cousins approaching their tweens and adulthood. The cousins looked at each other.

"Hello Bilbo," said one of his Brandybuck relations Saradoc if he remembered correctly. "We were just trying to get some of the fun toys from in Gandalf's cart. Do you want to help us?"

Bilbo was taught from a young age when an older person asked for help that one should always do what they are asked.

"Of course," he said without a moments pause to think things through. He was after all helping his cousins out. Right? What is the worse that could happen? "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to keep a look out for any trouble makers," said Estella Bolger a distant cousin of his. "Like any of the younger children. If they come you must send them away. These toys are far to dangerous for youngsters."

Bilbo nodded. He felt proud of himself that he was considered old enough by these older hobbit lads and lasses to be around toys that the others couldn't. He solemnly looked up at Estella.

"I pwomise to keep them all away," he said.

"Good lad," she replied patting his shoulder gently.

A few minutes and words that poor Bilbo didn't understand, which made Estella repremand the older boys, later Bilbo looked to see a sack full of Gandalf's fireworks on the ground. His cousins grinned and motioned for him to follow them.

"Now we just have to light them off," said Paladin Took.

"Are sure it's safe to have Bilbo this close," said Estella.

Bilbo grinned and took a firework and the light that was on the ground nearby and lit the part that he usually saw Gandalf light. Everyone's eyes widened as Bilbo kept the firework in his hand.

"Put it down and run Bilbo," called Saradoc.

Startled Bilbo dropped the firework and ran over to where his cousins now where. The sound that follow almost made Bilbo jump out of his skin. But then he looked over and saw the beautiful colors.

"What is going on here?" asked Gandalf.

Bilbo looked around himself and found he was the only one still in the clearing. He looked up at Gandalf in surprise. Where had they all gone to?

"Bilbo Baggins!" chided his mother.

"My dear Belladonna this was not your sons doing," said Gandalf. He then turned to where the snickering was coming from the woods. "And you would do well Saradoc, Paladin, and Estella to not use your cousin like this again."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bilbo looked around him after the dragon firework had disappated to see Gandalf chided two younger relations of his. Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"Now Gandalf," he said walking over, "let them off easy. Their only being just like their fathers."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. The first chapter of Strictly Bilbo. I hope you all enjoyed. And I'm sort of guessing that Pippin and Merry's fathers are around the same age or older than Bilbo. If I'm wrong let me know and I apologize. I also want to state that I don't own the character of The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings. If I did a lot of people who died in both stories would have lived.


End file.
